I Remember You
by biclexualAI
Summary: Her lips are pressed to yours, soft, gentle, and you pass in peace, assured that one day, you will see her again. - It's been a month since the outbreak. A month since I ate a proper meal. A month since I've had a decent night's sleep. And with each passing day, with each dark, merciless night, I feel like I will never be the girl I used to be. [Lexark Clexa soulmate AU]
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my first fic. Like ever. I've been working on this pretty hard and I have no idea how you guys are gonna find it. Gonna keep my fingers crossed and hope you like it!

–H

* * *

 **Chapter** 1

She's there, trembling at your bedside.

"I don't want the next commander. I want you."

You try to console her.

Death is not the end, you told her a lifetime ago, but this feels like an ending for both of you. Rather than reassuring her that you will meet again, that one way or another, you will find her, no matter the cost - you know you will, but you also know that she won't believe you, and that this isn't what she wants to hear, what she needs to hear - you tell her, "You were right Clarke. Life is about more than just surviving."

Her cheeks are stained with tears; her golden locks clinging to the side of her face and neck.

She has never looked more beautiful to you.

"In peace, may you leave the shore,

In love, may you find the next,

Safe passage on your travels,

Until our final journey on the ground,"

She recites the skaikru blessing, and you feel yourself take your last trembling breath when she whispers, "May we meet again,"

Her lips are pressed to yours, soft, gentle, and you pass in peace, assured that one day, you will see her again.

* * *

It's been a month since the outbreak. A month since I ate a proper meal. A month since I've had a decent night's sleep. And with each passing day, with each dark, merciless night, I feel like I will never be the girl I used to be. I'll never get to watch Matt as he paints a story on the school bleachers, I'll never get to graduate, or go to UCB, or even go to the movies with my friends again. Hell, I don't even know if any of my friends are alive.

"Alicia!"

I break out of my daze and glance to my right. Chris is standing on the road, wooden baseball bat in his hand, looking at me, annoyance written on his face.

"Come on! We have to get back before night. We don't wanna get stuck in the dark with the walkers"

I snap to attention, suddenly remembering the fact that we were out looking for supplies, to help us last another week filled with walkers, hunger and the unknown.

Chris glared at me, as if it was my fault we had no supplies. He acts authoritative now, but when any situation occurred that needed some actual leadership, he would keep his head down and stay on the side. It annoyed me to no end but I held my breath, not wanting to distract myself from the task at hand.

I quickly speed up till I am walking side by side with Chris, my eyes darting around the street we were on, taking in the houses - which would have looked completely normal, if not for the crimson stains on the sidewalk, and the occasional broken window.

Nick is standing a few feet away from us walking fast. It's just the three of us out here. Mom, Ofelia and Travis are boarded up in a "safe" house. Travis tried to get me to stay behind with them, but I felt like I had to do this, like something bad would happen if I didn't help.

It's been a strange past couple of days, for me. I would have dreams of blonde curls, blue eyes, as bright as the sky and a smile lit with happiness and another emotion. It was the smile Matt used to have on his face, every time looked at me, but it seemed much more real. I've never been able to put a name to the face, I'm starting to think that, maybe , she's just a figment of my imagination. And that I've created her in my mind to make me feel safe. Protected.

Chris nudges me lightly, and points to a small, run-down grocery store near the end of the street.

"What about that one?" he asks, gaining Nick's attention as well.

"It looks alright, I guess" I mutter quietly, but he's already making his way towards the store with Nick.

The hair on the back of my neck is suddenly standing on end, and my eyes flit to each side of the building. I feel like someone's watching me. But it's too quiet to be a walker, and the place seemed otherwise deserted. I dismiss the feeling as nerves and rush to catch up to the boys, as they cautiously open the store door and stepped inside.

The store had been ransacked. It was almost completely empty, aside from mouldy bread, and meat that had a weird green tinge to its surface.

"Well, I think this was a waste of time" Nick states, annoyed. "There's nothing here. We might as well go back now. No need to risk what's left of our lives"

"Wait just.. look around. Carefully" I don't know why but I feel compelled to stay here "I've got a feeling about this place. Don't know if it's good or bad but.. it wouldn't hurt to spend five minutes looking right?" I'm mostly speaking to Chris, knowing that he would give it a chance.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever" It was Nick that answered. I fail to hide my surprise and he definitely notices as he turns around with a grunt and says "I'm gonna check the pharmacy section. See if I can find any meds" and walks off. It makes sense now. I can see how the lack of heroine was affecting my brother. The bags under his eyes, the pale, clammy skin. He needed medicine, and was desperate to find anything.

I distract myself from Nick by turning around and busying myself with some half empty shelves of out-of-date soup and beans.

"Ermm.." Chris mutters, gaining my attention. He's standing in the middle of the store, like a lost puppy, unsure of what to do.

"Dude, you're like 17. Take some initiative." I grit my teeth as his eyes widen slightly, and he looks down in embarrassment, though still without moving. I take a deep breath, not wanting to yell. "Why don't you look over there, by those overturned shelves?".

"Ahh yeah, sure" he says, relieved.

He wanders in that direction and I turn back to the shelves in front of me, checking all of the BBE dates on the labels to see if there was any edible food.

"Guys!" Nick's voice echoes through the store "Over here!" I try not to cringe at his volume as I walk in his direction, silently hoping there are no undead around to hear it.

He's crouched under a counter, pulling out small sealed crates. One is already open next to him, packed with tiny boxes and bottles of pills.

"Oh my God, Alicia, thank you for making us stay" he exclaims as he downs two 500mg ibuprofen tablets.

I barely pay any attention as I immediately drop to my knees and cut through the tape of another box with a Stanley knife from my back pocket. This one is identical to the other, and I pile the pills into my backpack. Chris is beside me doing the same.

When we've stuffed our bags with as much as we can carry, we stand up ready to leave.

"Shit" Chris curses, surprised by the sudden weight on his back.

He flails midair for a moment before he topples into a shelf, effectively pushing it over, into another one. I freeze as I watch the shelves act as dominoes, each making a loud crash until they are all lying on the floor.

The three of us drop to the ground, deadly silent. There are no sounds emanating from outside, and we wait another minute, before tip toeing towards the front door. We slide outside, carefully, not letting the door, or ourselves make any noise.

"I think we're in the clear" Chris says, relieved.

A low growl is heard, in response to Chris, but it didn't come from Nick or myself. I turn around and my breath catches, my blood turning to ice, despite the warm air of LA.

There are around a dozen walkers dragging themselves towards us, and I grab onto my brothers arm, fear suddenly consuming me.

Nick raises his crowbar, till its level with his shoulder, his arms shaking. Chris mirrors his stance with his bat.

"Lysh, when I give the signal, run." He whispers, voice cracking.

I barely have any time to protest as he pushes me to the right, and runs in the opposite direction, inching closer to the walkers, while yelling profanity to gain their attention.

"OVER HERE BITCHES! COME ON! OVER HERE!"

Who the hell is that?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I was bored and was just refining some other chapters, so i decided to just post C2. If you guys like it please give me some feedback. And if you don't like it.. well criticism is always welcome as well :) Also if there are any grammar or spelling issues, please tell me. English IS my first language so it'd be kinda embarrassing if i make any stupid mistakes.

-H

* * *

Chapter 2

The universe has a sick sense of humor. For one small moment I was allowed to feel the joy of finding supplies-giving me the thought that maybe, _just maybe_ , my family and I would survive this damned apocalypse-only to have that hope ripped out of my grasp as walkers slowly corner me, my brother and Chris desperately trying to fight them off, but to no avail.

I gain my footing after Nick pushes me out of the line of fire, and grip my baseball bat with clammy hands, adrenaline rushing through my veins. Maybe I'm not prepared to die, but I'm definitely prepared to take as many of these suckers along with me.

In the midst of the commotion, a loud voice breaks through. A girls voice. Her accent is strange, definitely not American. I come to a halt, momentarily forgetting that I was in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, surrounded by the living dead.

She was standing on the hood of an old, battered car, hair flowing in the wind, her face scrunched up in concentration, and _oh God, what was she wearing?_

Her leather pants stuck to her like a second skin, slick and gleaming. A tight white tank top was stretched across her body, its silvery cotton complementing her chest _perfectly_. A loose leather jacket sat on her shoulders, adding to her allure.

My eyes trace over her golden, sun-kissed hair. An iridescent glow seemed to emit from her locks. Her ivory skin – streaked with red stains – shimmered like the moon. But what caught my attention the most were her eyes. The icy blueness generated a feeling like I was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. It was like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of determination. They sent electricity running through my veins. But not the kind of electricity that shocked and paralyzed you, but the kind that made your blood dance, and your skin crawl. Striking yet soft.

BANG!

The sound of several gunshots distracted me from her, and my eyes drop to her hands, where a shotgun was held, repeatedly shooting at the surrounding walkers.

I shudder at the sounds. There's always been an intense feeling of hate towards guns, inside me. It was bordering on fear. Its been like that since the first time Nick and I went hunting with dad, before he died. I have no idea where it comes from, or why I always refuse to touch one. The feeling just appeared one day, for no apparent reason

She turns to aim the gun at me, and my eyes widen as she pulls the trigger. I snap my eyes shut, bracing for impact. Nothing comes. All I hear is the sound of a body slumping onto the ground behind me.

"Hey princess! Get outta the way!" She yells, pulling the trigger a few more times.

While scrambling towards the car, I'm careful not to get in the way of the bullets. I don't really want to know what happens if I get shot without a bulletproof vest.

I nearly stumble onto the floor when I reach her, but I manage to keep my balance. There are more walkers making their way from the opposite direction, obviously drawn to the loud sounds. I desperately look around for Nick and Chris.

They are few meters from the hoard of walkers, Nick trying to make his way around them, towards me, both trying to prepare themselves to fight more Non of the walkers seem to be paying them any attention, all drawn to the gunshots, so I make up my mind.

"NICK! GO!" I scream as hard as I could, hoping he could hear me.

I nearly cry in relief when his eyes catch mine. I can already see what he's going to say, before he says it. Tears well up, slightly, in my eyes, as I smile to myself. When Nick isn't high, or lying in an abandoned warehouse delirious and unaware of anything, he's an amazingly caring brother. Before he got into drugs we were so close. He would take me to the park when I was younger, and protect me from bullies in middle school. But then dad died, and everything changed. I wish we had had a little more time to just be siblings and friends, before the apocalypse.

I can see true fear in his eyes as he looks at the hoard of infected separating us. I've never seen him so scared before, and I didn't quite know how to react to that. I know he's preparing to do something stupid- like charge through the walkers- to get to me.

"GO!" I yell once more.

"ALICIA IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU HERE-"

"OH FORGODSAKES! CHRIS GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" I direct my words to Chris, knowing he would listen.

My step-brother yanks Nick by the arms, away from the increasing crowd of undead. He stumbles away, though is constantly trying to jerk himself out of Chris' grip. But due to his lack of drugs and fighting walkers, his strength was nearly depleted, leaving him without a way to escape Chris' claws.

They disappear from my line of sight as more walkers join the scene, and more gunshots ring out. I sigh in relief as I hear Nicks shouts growing quieter, indicating that he was either calming down or getting further away.

My pulse quickens. I can hear my heartbeat pounding along with the melody of the gunshots, in my ears. The adrenaline I felt earlier was wearing off, and I could feel the fear and reality of the situation creeping in. I turn to face the nameless blonde as she pulls the trigger one more time. No bullets leave the cartridge.

"Shit, I'm out" She places the gun in a holster on her back, before hopping off the hood of the car and running towards a shiny motorcycle a few yards away.

She swings her leg over the side, kicks the ignition into a start and revs the engine.

I'm feeling lost right now. I'm not sure if she wasted all her bullets to save me, just to leave me with the walkers. Or maybe she wasn't saving me at all. What if she wanted to save Nick? Or Chris? Maybe she thought one of them were –I shudder at this thought- attractive.

I glance behind me where 40-50 walkers were gathered about 30 meters from me. They were slowly dragging themselves towards me, growling and clawing at the floor with each minuscule step.

The engine of the motorcycle suddenly revs loudly, startling me. I whip around to see her waiting on the vehicle with a slight smirk on her face.

"Well? Are you coming or not, princess?"

I grit my teeth at the nickname, realizing this was the second time she had called me it. I have never been a fan of any kind of nicknaming. It's only tolerated when Nick calls me 'Lysh' because he's been calling me that ever since I was a kid, though he hasn't said it in a long time. Without pondering on it too much, I sprint towards her and throw myself behind her.

For a moment I am unsure as to where I should put my hands, before I decide to lightly clench them around her waist, figuring I have much bigger worries than personal space.

Without looking back, my blonde savior crushes the accelerator with her foot and we are streaking across the road, away from the walkers, within a matter of moments.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED

Kay so basically all my work got deleted. I'm not gonna go into detail, but I'm gonna try and keep up with updating as much as i can. School finishes on friday anyway so I think I'll have more time to work on this.  
Please leave comments to tell me what you think!  
-H

* * *

Chapter 3

I first rode a motorcycle when I was 7. I was in my dads lap, clutching his waist like a vice, with my baseball cap on backwards, so I could bury my face in his shoulder everytime I got scared. We were driving along the coast of Santa Monica beach, not extremely fast, but fast enough so that whenever I lifted my head, my hair would dance with the wind and my eyes would water slightly. It's one of my favourite memories of him. He was so carefree and happy. Little did he know he only had 4 years left with us. But honestly, I'm glad he passed before this whole disaster. Before the damned apocalypse that ruined my plans, my life - my everything.

I'm brought back to the present, remembering that I'm on the back of a motorcycle with a stranger, when the nameless Australian- yes I finally placed her accent- says something that I don't quite catch.

"Huh?" I cringe at my inability to form a proper sentence and quickly clear my throat.

"I asked what your name was cutie" she laughs and I shudder at the vibrations emanating from her body at the action.

"Well for starters, my name isn't princess or cutie" I snap, suddenly annoyed once more, at the use of stupid nicknames.

"Woahh!" She laughs again "Cupcakes got fire"

I bite my tongue, not wanting to anger my 'saviour'.

"So, you gonna answer my question darling?"

She's infuriating me. Im 17, not some child you can give pet names to!

"My names Alicia! Alright? Alicia! Not darling or princess or some edible dessert!" I tried to hold it in, I did, but there's something about her amused attitude that just eats at my nerves.

"Okay, okay" I can _hear_ the smile in her voice and I grit my teeth.

"Well my names Elyza. Elyza Lex."

Elyza _Lex?_ That couldn't be her real name. It sounded like a bunch of crazy fangirls got together, messed with someone's name, and came out with that.

 _Elyza_ takes her hand off one of the handlebars and turns around- _yes_ , turns around on a moving motorcycle- and offers it to me, asking for a handshake.

But I disregard the hand because _she's driving with one freaking hand._

I'm faintly aware of a seemingly inhumane sound escaping my mouth as I screech and push her hand back towards the handlebar, my other hand clutching her waist tighter.

"Don't take your hand off! We could fall! Or swerve into a building or lose control and drive off a cliff!" I'm mindful not to push her too hard for fear of one of those scenarios actually taking place.

"Damn, cutie calm down" her foot came down on the break slowly, and we came to a halt within seconds.

I quickly glance around, making sure there were no dead people around, before I scramble off the bike, needing to just be still for a second.

"You okay?" Elyza's voice seems concerned but her face gave nothing away.

"I'm fine. Just fine." I say quickly.

"Y'know we're nowhere near any cliffs right? So the chances of us falling of once is like 0%. And I would never put my baby in danger of falling over"

Baby? Did she just call me her baby? Oh man. She better not be one of those people who get super obsessive and clingy to someone they just met.

"Ermm. You're-you're what?" I stutter out, kind of wary of what her reply could be.

"My baby" she says as though it's obvious. I blink dubiously for half a second, before she pats her shiny black motorcycle sitting next to her.

I sigh in relief. She's not a crazy stalker.

My mind immediately jumps back to the events that took place about 20 minutes ago. Shit. I need to get back to Nick and Chris. I need to get back to my family.

"We- we need to go back. Like right now" I say as I feel flickers of panic in my chest. "My family. My family's going to be looking for me. They're gonna be worried!"

"Hold up there firecracker! We can't go back now. Did you see how many infected were back there? We'd be lucky to even pass the street you were on!"

Logically, I know ELyza is right. We left dozens back at that store. And more were probably on their way. But I couldn't get the image of Nick's face before he was dragged away, out of my head. He was _scared_. And not of the walkers, though I'm sure that played a part in it, but of leaving me. The thought left an ache in my chest, that wouldn't go away.

I can imagine him and Chris getting back to mom, Ofelia and Travis. I can see the tears welling up in my moms eyes and Nick's head bent low, as though he s ashamed.

I'm suddenly hit with the knowledge that neither Nick nor Chris knew if I escaped, they didn't know if I was alive.

"No. No you don't understand. I have to get back to my mom! My brother!" My hands are shaking and I quickly run them through my hair, and pull at the roots with a slight pressure.

"No you don't understand girlie" Elyza shoots back. "If you go back you're dead. Do you hear me? Dead."

Her words were harsh, but ultimately true.

"I- I know- but" my words are jumbled and barely coherent, they fall out of my mouth before I can think.

"No buts! Look here lil-bit, I'll make you a deal," she grabs at my shoulders forcing me to look at her. "We wait a day, two at most, just to let everything calm down, then we'll go back, get you to your family. How's that sound?"

"That sounds shit" I spit back, but I give in anyway, knowing that there would be no way I could convince the blonde to let me go, or help me if I did.

I sink to the floor and lean up against one of the tires of the motorcycle. The events of the day are catching up to me and I suddenly feel exhausted. My limbs are aching, the bag on my back was pulling on my shoulders and for some reason there was something about Elyza that made my head hurt. Not in a bad way. It wasn't painful. it was more of a dull throb in the back of my skull. But coupled with exhaustion and pained limbs, made a slight headache.

"Hey why don't we crash here for the night. It's getting dark" Elyza obviously notices my fatigue and gestures to a small house with boarded windows.

"How do you know if it's safe?" It was a fair question, one of which she answers with a slight smile.

"Don't worry lil-bit, I'll keep you safe" She winks at me, and even in my state of fatigue, my face still decided to burn.

Too tired to argue with her, even though I definitely wanted to argue, I nod my head, reluctantly agreeing.

"Wait here for a sec"

I watch her walk about 10 meters on each side of the building making sure there weren't any nasty surprises hiding around. She then enters the small building, one hand on her gun holster.

Not more than 2 minutes later, Elyza walks back out.

"All clear, sugar." She says, a smirk painted on her face, "Come on in"

She leads her bike by the handles, through the doorway.

I trail behind, but as I step into the house, I freeze.

I have no idea who this girl is. She could be a murderer or some type of assassin, and honestly I wouldn't be surprised, given the way she handles her weapons. What if she wanted to hurt me? I could be signing my death certificate by walking into this house.

"You coming?"

Elyza's voice interrupts my inner monologue, and I quickly glance up. She's in another room, just to the left of the small hallway, covered from view.

For all I know, she could be getting her gun ready to shoot me. I should run.

But where would I go? At least there's a chance that she's actually a good person. Out there? I'd probably be dead within minutes. Besides if she wanted me dead, she would've killed me already.

"Yeah" I croak.

I follow her in. There's a broken table under the wooden panels, where the windows were, and a tiny couch on the other side of the room.

Elyza is sitting against an empty wall, next to her bike. She stands up as I come in.

"You can sleep on that if you want" She gestures towards the couch.

I glance towards it. It isn't that dirty but I don't really want to put my head on it.

Deciding that I was too tired to care about that I say "Sure, thanks"

As if she senses my hesitation, she quickly shrugs off her jacket and folds it.

"Y- you can lay on this if you want" For the first time, she actually seems kind of shy, offering it to me.

I smile softly.

"Thanks" it comes out as a whisper. I shrug off my backpack as I take the jacket and place it under my head as I lay down on the couch.

As soon as my body hits the cushion, exhaustion, once again, sweeps over me. My eyes are heavy, but I can't help but ask the question that's been bugging me since we met.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask, burrowing my face into her jacket, slightly. A faint flowery smell lingers on the leather, and I can't help but feel as though I've smelt it before.

Elyza gives me a scrutinizing look for a second, her eyes squinting slightly.

"I don't know yet" she says finally.

I nod, not bothering to ask more questions since I was basically asleep. I make a mental note to interrogate her when I was awake.

"Sleep well cupcake" I hear her say as my eyes droop closed and sleep overcomes me.


End file.
